Reborn
by 7AnonymousPython7
Summary: Annabeth has just died, and Nico di Angelo is sitting in a graveyard, mourning her and wondering what the Hades are you supposed to say to your crush when his girlfriend has just died. He finds - or rather, is found by - a young girl who reminds him of the person who once loved him unconditionally. Deals with Nico's confused feelings. One-sided Percico, spoilers for House of Hades.
1. My sister

**A/N: I had this idea, and I just had to write it. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Nico jumped off the grave-stone he was sitting on and whirled around. He'd just received the news that Annabeth had died. Nico knew that he should visit Percy, offer him condolences, but he frankly couldn't face his crush right now. He'd probably end up making Percy feel worse.

Standing in front of him was a young girl, around seven years old. She had olive toned skin, long black hair that fanned out behind her, and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a silver t-shirt and a black skirt. Looking at her, Nico felt the strangest feeling of recognition.

"Who are you anyways?" the girl asked, impatient because of his lack of answer.

"Nico di Angelo." Nico said hoarsely. "I... a friend of mine just died. I came here to... you know..." Did he really expect a seven year old to understand about death?

"Oh." the girl said. "I'm sorry. I would tell you my name, but I don't know it. My mother never told me. She just called me 'girl That's my place, you know. I come here when the monsters attack me."

"Monsters? You can... where are your parents?" Nico asked. This girl was probably a demigod, and Nico felt protective of her.

"I never knew my daddy." she said. "My mom's mean, she hurt me." the girl twisted her arm, showing a line of purple bruises. "So I left. I ran away, but the monsters keep attacking me. Mom said that there are no monsters. Am I crazy?"

"No. No, you're not." Nico said softly. "I can see them too. We're special. There are more kids like us. We're called demigods."

"Demigods?" The girl asked, eyes wide. "You mean, like half god?"

"Yes. Your father is a god. That's why you see the monsters. Because you're part god." Nico explained.

"Oh." she said. "Oh." she looked up at Nico with big brown eyes. "You aren't lying to me, are you? You won't hurt me?"

Nico felt a pang of sadness. This girl knew how cruel the world was at the young age of seven. Nico remembered his own childhood, losing his mother, losing Bianca, falling madly, stupidly, crazily in love with Percy Jackson. The pain, the sadness, the anger, the shame. Knowing that he;'d never be accepted. That everyone hated him, and would be disgusted if they knew his secret. Even know, he hadn't told anyone except Jason Grace, and his sister Hazel.

"No." Nico said to the girl, promising himself that he'd protect this girl. "I'll always stay with you. I promise."

And suddenly, he felt unsettled by what he'd just said. _I promise_. According to Percy, those were exactly the words that Luke Castellan had said to Annabeth, when he'd first found her. The promise to protect her and give her a family. The promise that Luke had broken, causing the Great Prophecy to start.

Would the same thing happen to Nico? Annabeth had died today. Did that symbolize anything? Had he tipped over the scale, become evil at last?

"What are you thinking?" the girl asked. Her brown eyes, so similar to his, just softer, bored into his soul.

Nico would have just said 'Nothing', because that's what you say to kids. But he couldn't, because it wasn't true, and he couldn't lie to this girl. She'd had enough lies.

"The friend of mine who died?" he began hesitantly. The girl nodded to show that she was listening. "Well, her name was Annabeth. She also ran away from home, like you, when she was seven. Another demigod found her, Luke Castellan. He promised her that he would give her a family, but he broke that promise and became evil. That nearly caused the end of the world, and there was a big war. I fought there. Annabeth's... boyfriend, Percy Jackson, told me that Luke said the same thing to Annabeth, as what I just said to you."

"But you're not evil." the girl said. "I can trust you, right?"

Trust him. Yeah right. When Percy had trusted him, he'd led the hero into a trap. Who would trust a creepy, retarded, _gay_ son of Hades?

"No one trusts me." he said. "I've made a lot of mistakes. Everyone I ever loved left me. The one person who I still love deeply will never love me back."

"So?" she asked. "I trust you. You're nice."

She took Nico's cold hand in hers. Her hand was cold too, but when she held his, warmth flowed through Nico. No one could make him feel like this. As though everything was going to be okay.

No one except...

"Bianca." Nico whispered. He recognized the girl, a spirit who'd been reborn. His sister, who'd left without saying goodbye, now come back to him.

"Who's Bianca?" the girl asked.

"You are." he said. "You need a name, right? You're my sister. Bianca di Angelo."

The girl - Bianca - smiled. "Bianca." she said to herself. "I'm Bianca."

"Bianca the Huntress." Nico said. "Bianca the Angel."

Bianca laughed, a sound of pure pleasure, that filled Nico from head to toe with happiness.

"Thank you Nico." she said, flinging her arms around his waist.

"Ti amo, mia sorello." he said softly, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Where do we go?" she asked, letting go of him.

"There's a place called Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there."

"Are you staying there?" she asked. "Cause I'm only staying with you."

"I don't always stay there. Like I said, no one trusts me." Nico explained.

"Then I'll come with you." Bianca said adamantly.

"It'll be dangerous. There are lots of monsters."

"Fought them before." she said proudly.

"Okay then. You can come with me."

"Yes!" she cried, clapping her hands.

"Hold on first." Nico said, rummaging in the pockets of his aviator's jacket. He pulled out a parcel, and handed it to the girl.

"Open it."

She carefully unfolded the paper. Inside was a long, celestial bronze hunting knife and a floppy green hat. The knife had neat letters engraved on it.

"Bianca di Angelo." Bianca read out.

"These belonged to my first sister. She was also called Bianca, and I loved her more than anyone. She died when I was ten. Her spirit was reborn as another special girl."

"Me?" Bianca asked.

"Of course." Nico said. "I'm never letting you leave me again, Bianca."

The girl stuck the knife in her belt and pulled the hat over her head. It fitted perfectly, tilted to one side, the way Bianca the first wore it.

"Now come on." Nico said, taking her hand. "We've got monsters to fight."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Cute? I might post more later.**

**Please review! Flames, praise, feedback, everything's appreciated. **

**-Akela**


	2. Percy

**A/N: I couldn't leave the story without doing this, so...**

"Why are we here?" Bianca asked, clutching Nico's hand.

She was dressed in comfortable jeans, a plain dark green t-shirt, and a silver jacket. Her hunting knife was stuck in her belt, easily reachable. She'd braided her hair back, and pulled the green cap over it. Any fear and doubts she'd ever felt were gone. She had a name, a brother, a family.

The two of them were standing outside Percy Jackson's apartment door. Nico had one finger hovering above the door bell.

"Annabeth's boyfriend Percy lives here." he explained. "I have to visit him."

"You don't want to?" Bianca asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No." he admitted. "Let's just say, Percy causes me to feel a bit... insecure."

"Well, get on with it." she demanded.

"Fine, Miss Bossy." he said, pressing the door bell. The sound echoed in their ears. Almost immediately, the door opened. Percy was standing there, his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt crumpled, his jeans worn out. There were dark circles under his red eyes, and his cheeks were smeared with tears.

"Nico." he said hoarsely.

"Percy."

"Who's this?" he croaked, glancing at Bianca.

"Bianca." Nico replied. "Reincarnated."

Percy just nodded, then stood back to let them in.

Nico felt awkward. He had no idea what to say, and 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem enough.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Bianca said. "Nico told me about Annabeth. He said she was very brave."

"She was." Percy said, slumping down on the sofa.

"And smart." Bianca added. "Nico said that you and Annabeth saved the world."

"There were other demigods too." Percy said. "Nico helped us too."

"I'm really sorry, Jackson." Nico said. "I could call Annabeth for you."

"Not now." Percy said. "Let her stay in peace."

"She really loved you. You two went through Tartarus together. You'll see her again, Percy. After years, when you die, you both will get Elysium. You'll be together again." It hurt for Nico to say that, to openly acknowledge how much Percy loved Annabeth, not Nico. But he owed it to the broken guy sitting on the sofa.

Perhaps Percy heard the pain in Nico's voice, because he got up and went to stand in front of Nico.

"What's wrong?"

Nico bit his lip. "Nothing."

"Nico..."

"It's nothing! I don't want to bother you, especially after..."

"I'm tired of hearing that answer from you." Percy said. "You're not going to push me away now."

Nico sighed. "Bianca, could you leave us alone for a while?"

"Sure." Bianca said. She skipped towards the kitchen, then stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"You had said that Percy make you feel insecure..."

"Bianca!" Nico yelled.

"Whoa, what do you mean?" Percy said. "Insecure? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." Nico groaned. Bianca smiled.

"Sorry Nico." she turned and ran into the kitchen.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Percy said.

"It's all simple really." Nico said, resigned to telling Percy. "You see... I... kindareallywasinlovewithyou." he blurted.

"What?" Percy asked.

Nico took a deep breath. "I was in love with you. Still am, actually."

"You what? I thought you hated me."

"I didn't, Perce. I pushed you away because you would never like me back. I didn't want to hang out with you while you and Annabeth were making out all over the place."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Nico frowned. "For what?"

"I don't know. For not realizing? For not being good friend?"

"Oh, it's okay. You had the world to save. You weren't going to realize that one more person was majorly crushing on you. Plus, I made it really hard for you to be a good friend anyways."

"I still should have realized. But Nico..." Percy paused hesitantly. "You know I can't give you what you want, right? I still love Annabeth, and..."

"It's fine, Seaweed Brain." Nico said. "I've had seven years to tell myself that. I was actually scared that you'd hate me."

"For what? I'm not homophobic."

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

"Fair enough." Percy admitted.

"You never told me, Nico." Bianca said reproachfully. "I might have guessed, anyways, but you could have mentioned that you liked Percy."

"You keep turning up, don't you?" Nico said, laughing. "I'm sorry, Bianca. I wasn't exactly comfortable with it myself."

"Anyways, there are cookies in the fridge. They're blue, for some reason, but they're still awesome."

Nico and Percy looked at each other, then made a mad dash for the kitchen, grabbing the cookies by handfuls, while Bianca laughed.

It might not have been his dream scenario, Nico thought as he, Percy and Bianca stuffed themselves with cookies. Percy still didn't love him back, he was still a creepy gay son of Hades. But he had Bianca as his sister, and a happy Percy as his friend.

And Nico was pretty satisfied with his life at that moment.

**A/N: I might post more later. About Bianca at different ages, stuff like that. Only if you guys want. Please review and tell me if you'll read it.**


End file.
